The present invention relates generally to the field of waste collection. Leftover food scraps have beneficial uses. For example, food scraps may be composted into nutrient rich soil additives and may also be used for raw material for energy production by the extraction of oils or through anaerobic digestion for the production of bio-energy. Used cooking oil also has beneficial uses. For example, the used cooking oil may be processed into a bio-fuel such as biodiesel. Often, however, food scraps and leftover cooking oil go to waste by being thrown into the trash.